This invention pertains to auxiliary, essentially self-contained pumping structure which is useful for bars found in restaurants and other commercial establishments, stores such as health food stores, and even homes. For such bars it frequently become desirable to supply concentrates, fruit juices and other beverage liquids. In times past the fruit juices and concentrates are frequently stored in a separate room, and long hoses or conduit lines are used to conduct the beverage liquids from the storage area to the bar for dispensing to patrons. Storage of juice or other liquid containers on the countertop or on shelving at the bar takes up valued space and really is quite impractical. The long hose lines leading from the bar to remote beverage liquid storage areas, such as separate rooms, are likewise undesirable, and long liquid-conducting hoses may interfere with personnel travel and other functions. Bars are customarily provided with ice basins or ice chests proximate the counter area. It is a primary purpose of this invention to provide an essentially self-contained unit for convenient attachment to the ice chest so as to be readily available and proximate the counter area associated with such ice chest.
No prior art is known which teaches the concept of ready availability at a beverage bar of an essentially self-contained unit, with bottle storage well, attachable to and supported by the ice chest of the bar whereby to provide for convenient pumping of beverage juices located essentially thereat to the dispenser area of the bar.